


A Life He'd Never Had

by blueboxesandtrafficcones



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pete's World, references s01e08 Father's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxesandtrafficcones/pseuds/blueboxesandtrafficcones
Summary: In the early hours, waiting for a cab, the Doctor ruminates on the wonderful new life he's living, that he never thought he'd have.Rose just wants to go home.





	A Life He'd Never Had

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr's Doctor Who Inbox Buddies challenge last month.

 “Doctor, why are we waiting?”  Rose grumbled, snuggling further into the Doctor’s warm side.  They’d had a long day watching Tony, and then gone out to celebrate a friend’s birthday.  They’d left the club fifteen minutes ago, with the Doctor dragging his heels the entire way.  Now they were outside, waiting in the cold while the Doctor let every cab pass.

“Because.”  He answered shortly, once again checking his watch.  Relieved, he saw the hands tick over to when he was waiting for.  He immediately flagged down a passing cab, and was able to quickly bundle the sleepy Rose inside, giving the driver their address.

“Seriously, why?”  She asked around a yawn once they were finally on their way.

He looked out the window, gently tracing patterns on her hand.  “Do you know what just happened?”

“You took forever to pick a cab?”  The pout in her voice made him smile.

“No.  Well, I suppose.  But we left a club, and we stood on a street corner at 2 AM, and we got a taxi home.”  He sighed happily, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Right.”  She muttered, accepting this was just one of those things she would never understand.

“I still can’t believe we get to have that kind of life.”  He whispered into her hair.  Obviously there was some sort of sentiment attached to this ridiculous idea, but she had no idea of the origin.  Still, she shared his awe at the life they were building.

“Better with two.”  She reminded him, leaning back slightly to look in his eyes.

“Better with _you_.”  He corrected her, a happy smile on his face.

There was only one proper response to that, and Rose didn’t hesitate to share it.

She kissed him.


End file.
